


Fabregas and Ramos Fight in the Tunnel

by boomboom3818



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Spanking, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomboom3818/pseuds/boomboom3818
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cesc and Sergio have a fight in the tunnel so victor and iker decide to punish them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fabregas and Ramos Fight in the Tunnel

**Author's Note:**

> everything fake except the characters

After the El Classico every player was going up the tunnel Iker and victor were talking as they walked up the tunnel then they saw a scuffle in the tunnel all the Barcelona staff and Real Madrid staff we're there and all the Barcelona players were standing at one side of the tunnel with shocked faces just standing there and the Madrid players were doing the same on the other side of the tunnel so Iker and victor rushed up the tunnel and asked Carles Puyol what was going on "it's cesc and Sergio their having a fight" Iker and victor suddenly jumped into the middle of the scuffle victor grabbed cesc and pulled him away and into the barca dressing room and Iker did the same with Sergio pulling him into the Real Madrid dressing room.

In the Barca dressing room

Victor sat cesc down on his bench infront of his locker "how stupid are you"cesc shrugged "you can't just go around picking fights with opponents"a voice came from behind victor it was carles then suddenly xavi appeared "I'm taking you into the real madrid dressing room and your going to apologise to Sergio do you understand" then cesc mumbles "yeah whatever" not even looking at xavi so xavi slaps the back of cesc's head "you will look at me when you speak to me and you will speak clearly to me" cesc replied "yes sir" after that xavi dragged cesc by the arm out of the dressing room.

In the Real Madrid dressing room

"Sergio how stupid are you because you can't just go around picking fights with opponents this could bring bad publicity to Real Madrid" xabi scolded suddenly there was a knock on the changing room door "come in" Iker shouted the door opened and xavi appeared then cesc appeared "sorry to bother you boys but cesc has something to say don't you cesc" cesc just said "Sergio I'm sorry and Iker I'm sorry and xavi I'm sorry"xavi nodded "forgiven Iker?yes Sergio?yes" all three of them nodded "get back into the dressing room"xavi pushed cesc out the door then said "Iker can I talk to you a minute"Iker came over and patted him on the back "yeah sure" the two of them stepped outside the changing room "thanks listen Iker can you and victor handle cesc and sergio's punishment tonight I'm too tired after the game" Iker nodded "no problem matr me and victor will handle it you go home and get some sleep ok"Iker gave xavi a kiss on the head and xavi yawned "yeah" xavi replied and iker laughed. 

Xavi headed back into the Barca dressing room and pulled victor out of the dressing room to talk to him "do you mind if you handle cesc's punishment tonight because I am too tired to be dealing with something like this" victor smiled and nodded "sure capitan" xavi gave victor a kiss on the cheek and went back I to the changing room.Once everyone had got dressed victor said "Fabregas stay behind" victor ordered and cesc nodded then pique suddenly said "victor I am going to stay because I have to share a room with cesc at the team hotel" victor nodded "ok you sure?" Gerard nodded "yeah I'm sure" after the whole team left except Gerard,Cesc and Victor. Iker walked in followed by Sergio "sit down beside cesc"Iker pushed sergio in the direction of cesc's bench sergio sat down beside cesc then Iker said "right boys do you know what is going to happen now cesc Sergio?" cesc and Sergio shook their heads "no" Iker raised an eyebrow "victor please tell cesc"victor then crossed his arms over his chest "yeah sure you will be put over our knees and given a thoroughly good spanking and then you will go onto the team bus when you reach the hotel we will call a team meeting and you will apologise in front of the team and then an early bedtime no game of cards or anything ok cesc" Iker then said "same with you Sergio ok"cesc and Sergio both responded at the same time saying "yes sir" Iker then sat down "ok Sergio over victors knee" victor then said "and cesc over Iker's knee" Iker and victor both put there goalkeeper gloves on this was going to sting alot Gerard just sat on the other side of the room cesc lay over Iker's lap and Iker pulled down his trousers and yanked his pants up his crack into a wedgie victor did the same with Sergio and the spanking began

Victor And Sergio  
SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK  
SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK  
SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK  
SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK  
SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK

Iker And Cesc  
SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK  
SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK  
SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK  
SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK  
SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK

"Ok change over Cesc go to victor and Sergio over my knee" Iker announced they did as told and another spanking begun.

Victor and Cesc  
SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK  
SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK  
SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK  
SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK  
SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK

Iker And Sergio  
SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK  
SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK  
SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK  
SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK  
SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK

"All done the both of you" Iker pulled sergio's pants out of his crack and pulled his trousers up and victor did the same with cesc "team buses the both of you and you Gerard" Gerard put a comforting arm around cesc's shoulders and leads him out to the team bus.

On the Barcelona team bus.....

Cesc gets onto the bus red eyes and red face Gerard then heard a voice from the back of the bus it was Andres Iniesta "vic cesc geri hurry up I have kept you seats" victor sits beside andres and Gerard sat beside cesc.

The Real Madrid Team Bus

Sergio sat down on the bus and winced when he sat on the seat Iker laughed "bet it hurts" Sergio gave him a smile "yeah like hell"

Real Madrid Team Meeting....

"Listen guys I know it's a bit late to call a team meeting but Sergio wants to say something" Iker announced Iker sat down and Sergio stood up in front of the team and said "I am very sorry for my behaviour I was punished and I will understand if none of you want to talk to me" with that Iker called the meeting to a close "ok boys get to bed and get some sleep see you all in the morning" sergio went to walk past Iker but Iker grabbed his arm and said "wait a minute nene" everyone piled out and Iker talked to Sergio "don't you dare ever pull a stunt like today's ever again ok" Sergio kissed Iker's cheek "si mi capitan" Iker slapped sergios bum lightly and they headed off to bed.

Fc Barcelona Team Meeting...

"ok boys team meeting cesc has something to say to everyone"carles announced and cesc got up stood beside carles in front of the team "listen boys I am really sorry for my behaviour the other day in the tunnel I let my temper get the better of me I was punished and I understand my behaviour was completely out of line so capitan I'm sorry boss I'm sorry and everyone else I'm sorry" carles then slung an arm around cesc's shoulders and ruffled his hair "I have forgiven you boss have you" tata nodded "yes I have" carles smiled "everyone else have you forgiven him" a group of voices followed "yes" carles then turned his attention to cesc "and if you ever dare to pull a stunt like yesterdays you will be out of the team understand me" cesc nodded "si mi capitan" carles smiled knowing victor and iker had spanked cesc and sergio hard enough to make sure they don't do it again.


End file.
